


Of Peace & Pizza

by magicianofesperance



Series: Chat Noir's Miraculous Atelier [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Djwifi December, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, One Shot, Pizza, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Alya and Nino go on a romantic escapade to a new pizzeria in town when Marinette and Adrien are on their first date.The events take place during chapters 6 through 10 ofChat Noir’s Miraculous Atelier Of Pastries and Romance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Chat Noir's Miraculous Atelier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of Peace & Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> _Of Peace and Pizza_ is dedicated to all my favourite little shits.

“Have you been here before?” Alya whispered into Nino’s ear.

“I actually haven’t,” Nino admitted. “I just saw it on my Maps app when looking up the directions and thought it was a good idea.”

“Emphasis on  _ thought. _ ”

The night had been young. Stars brightly burning, a faint murmur of crickets from the park across the street, the light breeze flowed through their hair. Alya and Nino had just been released from the first of Adrien’s piano recitals they had ever been invited to. Not only were they both proud of Adrien, but excited for their not-so-double-date. While Marinette and Adrien were having their first date at a new café nearby, Alya and Nino seized the opportunity to leave the new couple alone for their night with a date of their own.

The sign read “ _ Peyton’s Pizzaria and Pie Shop.” _

Alya tone lowered, speaking under her breath. “Can’t they even spell  _ Pizzeria _ right?”

Nino shook his head, his eyes rolling. “I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt and hope their pizza is good.”

The clacking of Alya’s high heels softened as they emerged through the door, away from the hard concrete and onto the welcome mat of the restaurant. As the doors opened, the outdoor wind made an ostrich feather flow in the wind. Attached was a brown wizard hat, which its tip seemed to curve at the top. Peeking from beneath, the mixture of dark and blond hair made a small bounce as he looked up. Alya and Nino were met with the welcoming hazel stare of a somewhat tall man who was not afraid to make a spectacle of themself. (You could have also sworn he was two inches shorter than 6-foot-tall, but also two inches taller than a 5-foot-10, but that paradox is best mentioned for another time.) His rather nasally baritone elegantly cooed with a transatlantic accent, “Hullo Starlights and welcome to  _ Peyton’s Pizzaria and Pie Shop. _ ”

Nino raised his brow. “Why do you say it like  _ that? _ ”

The man fluttered his lashes. “What like that?”

“Pizz- _ aria, _ ” Alya said.

“Aha!” He clapped his hands together. “It’s a musical pun, you see.” His face was passionate, illuminated. “In opera, an aria is a dramatic solo. Rich, beautiful, vibrant- Ever since I was a young child and went to see the opera (on YouTube, of course. My mother couldn’t stand it and no one else really liked it, but I digress) I knew I had to do something great with my life. And here, at my fine pizzeria and pie, our goal is to make every pizza and pie like an aria. Rich cheese, beautiful hearty fillings and slices of toppings like salami, pepperoni, and vegetables, and vibrant gravy and red and white sauces. Each selection truly is a masterpiece.”

Alya and Nino stared bemused. They shared a glance, reading each other’s minds.  _ ‘Ugh. White people.’ _

Alya nodded. “Anyways, chile.”

“Who is chile? My name is Peyton, but alright. Table or booth?”

“Booth,” they said in unison.

“Excellent. Let me lead onward to your booth. I know just the spot for a fine young couple like you two.”

They stepped onto the checkerboard black and white tile floor. The clacking of Alya’s black heels kept a sturdy rhythm as they walked across the room. Peyton’s hand waved over to a corner booth with a window view of the nearby moonlit park.

Alya smiled. “It really is beautiful.”

_ “Not as beautiful as the love of a young couple,” _ he whispered, smiling. “Before I go, any thoughts on appetizers or drinks?”

Nino opened the menu. “Nachos would be nice.”

“Do they come with jalapeños?”

“Definitely! We here love our spice.” Peyton began writing on his notepad.  _ “Nachos with jalapeños… _ Any drinks?”

“Grape soda.”

“A coke.”

“Excellent. I’ll get working on those as you two take a peek at the menu.”

“Legit, dude,” Nino responded.

The waiter turned on his heel, headed back to the kitchen. As they looked at their menu, there was a brief moment of silence before a different waiter came back with their drinks. His hair was dark, thick, and curly.

The man set down the nachos before them. “Hello, I’m Louis, but you folks can call me Rat. Coke?”

Alya waved her hand. “Here, but why Rat?”

“Awesome, and it’s short for my full nickname, Ratalouis.” 

Alya lowered her glasses. “Excuse me?”

Louis ignored her comment. “The grape soda must be for you, sir.”

Nino nodded. “Thanks, bro.”

“For sure, man.” Louis handed the glass over before walking away.

“Hey.” Nino smirked at Alya. “Why aren’t koalas considered bears?”

Alya twirled her straw around in her coke. “Aren’t they marsupials?”

“Babe.” He choked. “They don’t have the  _ koalafications. _ ”

She glared at him. “I hate you sometimes.”

Nino smiled at her. “You know you love me.”

She finally stopped stirring. “You know I do.” She booped his nose. “But still.”

Alya playfully raised her eyebrow. “How do you think our lovebirds are doing at this moment?”

“Well, like I’ve said,” Nino sighed. “My dude Adrien is still only a chick breaking out of his egg, so I can’t imagine the best.”

“That’s one bird out.” She dipped a tortilla chip into the warm gooey bowl of nacho cheese between them. “Well, part of me is still in a little shock their relationship developed so fast, but it only makes sense. Whatever little nudge is that fate decided it was time for them, it was time.” 

“Agreed,” Nino said, playing with a chip in hand. “And by then, those dudes will basically be married at that point.”

“Agreed on that, too.” Alya took a sip of her coke.

Nino pointed with eyes out the window. “Speak of our little angels, there they are now.”

Alya smirked. “Ooh, look at the menagerie.”

They sighed, watching Marinette and Adrien lurch their way out of the park, completely suspended in wonder, infatuated with their time with one another.

Nino softly bumped against her arm. “Sometimes, it just seems they’re meant for each other.”

Alya nodded. “It’s so tempting to get involved sometimes, but I know I shouldn’t have. It was just so obvious that fate would lead the way.”

Nino leaned in closer. “Yeah, it was a journey our dudes needed to take by themselves.”

She wrapped her arm around him. “I couldn’t imagine it any other way.”

As they faded off into the distance, entering the café, they turned back to their menus.

“Do we need a minute?” The waiter startled them.

They shook their heads.

“Delightful! What would you fine blokes enjoy this lov’ly evening?”

“Could we get two small pizzas?”

“Excellent, of what variety?”

“I’ll have a chicken-tomato-margarita.”

“And one three-meat-special.”

“Wonderful, I will get back to you with those. Also a chips refill.”

Alya smiled. “Great!”

The man turned around and walked away.

“Oh, Alya.”

“Yeah?”

“How on Earth did you manage with that  _ insane _ Marionette incident?”

Alya’s eyes widened in a flashback. “You see, when it happened, Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t onthe scene yet and nearly everyone around me was turning into these mortifying puppets.”

Nino shuddered. “I can’t believe I was one of them.”

She patted his forearm. “It’s not your fault, you were caught in the crossfire.”

“I think it was probably one of the most dangerous akumas since D’Argencourt was akumatized, or Queen Bee.”

“Oh Darkblade! Boy, is  _ that _ a flashback.” Alya pressed her fingertips into her temples. “But yeah, anyway, there were so many things happening all at once, I could barely wrap my mind around the situation.”

“Oh?”

“From this kind of Alice in Wonderland themed superhero creating time portals, to the freaking Christmas Tree lucky charm, complete with bobbles. Bobbles, I tell you! To the raging puppets as well as the victim’s own emotional issues, I could barely keep up with just my camcorder.”

“I can imagine, also considering you needed to keep yourself safe.” Nino gulped, furrowing his brow. “I wish I could’ve been there with you.”

Alya spoke in hushed tones. “Ladybug has been trying to figure out new Miraculous pairings for all of us for months. There is nothing we could do.”

Nino looked into her eyes. “The day I became a hero, she told me that I didn’t need powers to make a hero. I took her words to heart, babe. I really feel it made a difference to me and the way  _ I see life.” _

Alya was speechless, her jaw dropped. “That’s kind of deep.”

Nino looked away. “I’m sorry, I’m ruining the night, aren’t I?”

“No,” Alya said, waving her hand.

He looked at her. “It doesn’t?”

“I like you being open with me like that. I never want you to feel something that important would ruin anything.” She reached for his hand, her fingers interlocking with his.

“Thanks, babe. You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do, love. I love you too.” She held his hand close to her, by her collarbone. He could feel her heartbeat. It was racing.

His smile quivered, his lips shaking. Prepared to release from the tear ducts, he could himself give in, the drops rolling down his cheek.

She pulled him closer to her, their heads over each other’s should. “Nino, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is.” He pulled away. “These are tears of  _ joy.” _

She quickly created a tent with her hands over her mouth and nose. “Stop it. You’re going to make  _ me _ cry.”

Nino released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Alright, alright.”

Alya couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “We could go play in the arcade.”

He gave a light gasp, leaning into her, his eyes bewildered. “There’s an arcade? Dude, you’re so on!”

She flaunted her shoulders at him. “Just know before we go in, you’re going down!”

“A good captain goes down with his ship.”

Alya slammed the table. “Honey, I’m the captain, you’re the first mate.”

He saluted at her, winking. “Aye-aye, captain my captain.”

There was a brief beat of silence. “You’re not sassing me, are you, matey?”

“Not even in my dreams, cap’n.”

“Better not, or else you’ll walk the plank.”

When the night was over and the bill had been paid, Nino opened the door for Alya.

“My, my, what a gentleman.” Her hips sassily swayed as she left the threshold of the restaurant.

“Of course,  _ my lady. _ ” Nino winked.

“Ah, taking notes from Chat Noir, I see.”

Nino tipped his cap. “Of course, only the best of our modern romantics.”

She blushed before holding his hand. As she turned, her eyes widened as she took notice of the cloudless night. “Aren’t the stars beautiful?”

Nino was mesmerized at Alya, looking at her in the moonlight.  _ ‘Not as beautiful as you,’ _ he could only think.

She looked back at his stare. “Is there something wrong?”

He brushed her curly hair behind her ear. “Absolutely nothing, babe.” His brown eyes glanced into her hazel as both of their eyelids began to droop.

Her arms pulled around and rested on Nino’s shoulders. “I had a wonderful night with you, even if the waiter was a little wacky.”

He took her by the waist. “A little?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” She pulled him in, their lips passionately smacking against one another.

In the moment, Nino began to lean to his left as she followed his lead. Slowly, her weight shifted fully into his arms as she dipped below him.

She pulled away with a smirk. “A dip, Nino? I didn’t know we were feeling so adventurous tonight.”

“With a babe as gorgeous as you, I couldn’t resist.” His eyes twinkled as the moonlight reflected from her complexion.

Alya gleamed. “With a man as wonderful as you, how could I say no?”

“It’s quite simple, actually.” He grinned. “You just said it, technically.”

“Shut up.”

“Technically!”

“Ugh, fine. Technically, you got me there.” She smirked. He was caught in her trap. “You want to hear me say it for real?”

“Ah, no-”

“‘Cause that’s where this is heading.”

Nino thought quickly. “You know where I’d rather head?”

She gave him an inquisitive look. “Where?”

“The park. I think we could spot a few crickets in the bulrushes by the pond over there.”

She giggled. “You’re a dork. Let’s do it.”

He pulled her back up onto her two feet and offered her his arm.

They were interlocked. Her inner elbow latched onto his bicep as slowly, ever-slowly, her head nudged more and more towards him. The weight of Alya’s head began to press on Nino’s shoulder as he began to fold his head on top of hers. They waltzed together over the concrete onto the painted crosswalk on the pavement. Through the path, they continued, remarking about the stars, still brightly burning and the luminous moon, unwavering its remarkable brilliant glistening. As they approached the orchestra of crickets, they were fully met with the serenade of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was already planning to write a DjWifi pizza date One-Shot back around when I releasing some of the beginning chapters of _Chat Noir’s Miraculous Atelier: Of Pastries and Romance,_ but motivations changed when my _wonderful friends_ on the Superior Miraculous Server started an inside joke about me running a pizzeria and pie shop.  
> [Speaking of which, come join our server!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)


End file.
